Jolly Sailor Bold
by missmaryXDD
Summary: Of Hokage's and hostages, of singing and killing.


Warnings: some curse words  
Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto  
Note: I made this for last years sasusaku month but i didn't finish it in time and since then it has been sitting on my PC. It's not very good but i don't have the heart to throw it away so here you have it.  
Note2: Base on episode 7 or 8 of The Borgias (season1- don't remember which one) and POTC on Stanger tides so you'll see some lines from the Borgias episode.

* * *

"Are we hostages, my lord?" Sakura asked as the Raikage entered the tent. He was a man in his fifties but his beard was completely white.

She and her teammate had been caught by surprise when they encountered the Raikage's army heading towards Konoha.

"On the contrary madam, you are being held for your own protection." The Raikage responded and Sakura's teammate snorted. Nobody would believe that but Sakura decided to play along.

"Good." Sakura said. "I would not like to be imprisoned. It would so displease my husband, the Hokage."

There was a moment of silence where no one spoke and all you could hear was the moving armies outside.

"Why are you here?" Sakura inquired.

"I'm here to invite you both to dine with me." He said, glancing at Sakura's companion before turning back to look to her.

"Which invitation we gladly accept." Sakura's companion said, hoping to avoid a conflict as he saw where Sakura was going with the interrogation but Sakura wanted answers and she was going to get them.

"But you have yet to tell us why you are here. With your army." Stated Sakura.

The Raikage's expression changed, becoming more hard, more serious.

"I am traveling with my armies to Konoha to institute the deposition of your husband as Hokage."

Sakura took a breath to calm herself, placing one hand in her stomach. It wasn't something she had completely put aside but she was hoping that…

"Oh dear…that is certainly a reason." She complained. "On what grounds?"

"He is not good for Konoha. He has charges on betrayal, murder, joining Orochimaru, Akatsuki…" He trailed off.

"So the Hokage cannot make mistakes?" She asked though it seemed more as a statement.

"He cannot, madam."

Sakura smiled. That smile that she gave when she found something ridiculously amusing and was, at the same time, mocking. She knew what the Raikage wanted and it wasn't for the good of Konoha. He wanted power, he wanted the leaf.

"But is a Hokage's wife allowed to be hungry?." She said. "If so I would gladly accept your invitation because this Hokage's wife could eat a horse."

Sakura's companion did his best to hide a smile, bringing a hand to his mouth.

The Raikage nodded and signaled for them to follow him.

* * *

"There are many ways to kill a man." Sakura said to the young ninjas who were guarding them.

"She prefers the ones who die in absolute silence." Her teammate completed for her.

One of the ninjas raised an eyebrow. "Absolute silence? How?"

"By Singing." Sakura said.

The two man bursted out laughing. "You kill them by singing?" One of them asked, disbelieving.

"Yes, very efficiently." She said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Sing to me then." The soldier asked.

Sakura turned her head to him as her companion put his glass on the floor.

"You wish me to sing?"

"Certainly, how does it work?" The same soldier asked her, mockingly.

Sakura smiled. "Like this."

And she started to sing.

_My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,_

Sakura's companion immediately covered his ears. Both of the lightning's ninjas were transfixed and their eyes did not leave Sakura's form.

A faint sound of falling water was heard, as the wind started to blow, as the leaves started to fall.

_There is nothing that can console me but my jolly sailor bold._

Sakura got up, still singing, and walked towards the trees. Automatically both of the ninjas followed her, tough she had not looked at them.

_Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be_

They were distancing themselves from the camp. Sakura's teammate stayed in the same position, simply watching as they disappeared in the quiet of the night through the trees of the forest

_Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea._

The sound of the water was clearer now, so much that it even surpassed the sound of the wind passing through the leaves. They were arriving at a lake…

Not that any of the man noticed, They were both too transfixed to notice anything.

_My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,_

Sakura turned around and stretched her hand for the man to take which he did gladly. She started walking backwards, towards the lake, holding the man's hand, bringing him with her.

Sakura's feet touched the water as she continued walking backwards.

_There is nothing that can console me but my jolly sailor bold._

When the man's feet touched the water, Sakura was already with water to her knees. She was walking slowly backwards. The man now was facing her and he couldn't take his eyes off her. It was as if her eyes were the warm, blinding light that guided the lost souls in this dark, dark night, like the flame that drew the mots…and burned

_My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,_

As the water reached her chest, Sakura found herself naked, without any clothing in her body. The man noticed this though he could not see past her shoulders. He took a few steps forward on his own free will, without being guided to do so by this beautiful creature in front of him, as he had been until now.

_There is nothing that can console me but my jolly sailor_

They were a few inches apart, their noses almost touching but as the man reached forward, to kiss her, she retreated. He noticed as her shoulders submerged under water. He followed her in his own free will, even though her hands were now on his neck, as if to guide him but he didn't need guidance. He knew what he had to do, he knew…

_bold_

He watched with fascination as she pronounced the last word, how her lips formed a beautiful shape, her head just above the water before all of her was submerged, her head just beneath the surface, tempting him…

And he followed her.

* * *

Sakura's face hovered over the Raikage's sleeping one, watching him, analyzing. Then she turned around.

"Poor thing, died in his sleep." She said with fake sadness.

The man smirked and grabbed her.

"Why do I hear my men whispering about mermaids that drawn men and nymphs that kill them in their sleep?" He asked, looking serious but Sakura knew he was amused.

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know…"

"Sakura." He threatened.

"What? Do you want me to start singing for you?" She asked, putting her hands on either side of his face."_Twinkle twinkle little star-"_

She was cut off by his lips coming down on hers.

"I was worried." He said, trailing the tip of his fingers through her stomach.

"I know." She said, cupping his cheeks. "But I'm not a little girl anymore Sasuke, I can handle myself."

"I know." He said, placing a kiss on her neck. "How are you feeling? You didn't use much chakra, did you?"

Sakura smiled at his concern. She had used as little chakra as she could but still, this technique required a lot of it, leaving her exhausted.

"Only the necessary amount." She reassured him.

Sasuke's hands went once again to her belly.

"You are both ok?" He asked uncertain.

"We are both well, my love." She reassured him, placing her hands on top of his. Her baby bump was still unnoticeable but they both could feel the small chakra inside her that grew every day.

"Come, let's go home." Sasuke said, taking her hand.


End file.
